A Day in the Rain
by nopenopenopenope
Summary: Hinata didn't know what to do, her heat was torn, and the wind tore any hope from her throat. There he was, everything she could ever want, yet she pushed him away. Depressing, slightly Anti KibaHina


((Okay this is NOT kibahina it is bashing it, not because I loathe the pairing, (though I have a dislike for it) but I just couldn't get the scene out of my head. I'm sure I'm going to get all sorts of nasty reviews saying 'Kibahina forever!!' or 'You're mature' but you know, I'm only writing what comes to me. If you don't like it, I'm sorry I couldn't fufill your expectations. If you have something I could have done better, feel free to tell me.))

Guilt.

It's that horrible feeling that makes your chest swell with shame until you are afraid it will burst your rib cage.

Guilt.

It's that iron hand, tugging at the invisible line between your mind, heart, and gut feeling.

Guilt

It's that knowledge that no matter what you do someone will be hurt by it.

It was Hinata's only hope that she picked the option that hurt her the least. The option that would eventually hurt him less.

The rain beat hard against the two figures, clouds swirling around their silhouettes, and rain blowing despair and contorted emotions criss-cross across their faces.

She was crying, battling herself to keep from reaching out, from being weak, from being herself and giving in.

He was screaming, his voice lost in the wind, his hands balled into fists, his eyes alit with a mixture of sadness and rage, throwing him into a world of agony and madness. He stumbled towards her, slowly dying inside as she shrunk away, as light would from shadows.

Her teammate! Her friend, her beloved voice of reason. The one who always cheered her up. Who trained with her, laughed with her, talked to her, and all she could do was walk away when he needed her most.

_'Why did it have to be like this? Why do I have to hurt him, why, why, WHY?'_

She stood strong, her tears flying into the ever piercing abyss of gloomy skies.

A flicked of sun beam hit his face for a moment, and she saw exactly what she was doing. She was killing him slowly, she was destroying him inside out, wrapping him in confusion, and throwing him to the mercy rejection.

_'Why couldn't I have lied? Why could I have just told him yes, why couldn't I?'_

Why? Because Hinata was and would always be Hinata, and lying to her was like flying to an elephant. Impossible. She then realized there had been no choice at all. Her Shyness had been stripped away by the rain and she threw back her head in the midst of the storm, and fell into the mud, letting it cling to her clothes, and seep into her hair.

He ran to her, his eyes pleading for change, for some mistake, both humans were soaked to the bone, and unable to distinguish the tear stains from the rain. A sob shook them both as thunder rolled across the quaking sky.

She saw his hand, but refused to gasp it. That would only make things worse. It was too late. She was no longer Hinata Hyyuga, the quiet timid girl. That façade shattered when she was faced with the decision.

He was killing her, slowly he realized. He saw the love and goodness and kindness in her eyes being shoved away and replaced by turmoil, despair and compassion, all jumbled up in an elegant mud-splattered white.

He wanted to kiss her. To reach out, to love her, to give back what she had given effortlessly to all around her, but all he had done was eat her inside out. All he did was wrap her in confusion and forcing her down, breaking the wings of a bird who had only wished to fly.

The rain poured thicker than ever, and the thousands of grey shades twisted together in a demented pattern of misery and lament. The wind blew her hair back and she slowly stood up. On her own, and stood away. Away from all she'd caused. Her face was flushed and he closed his eyes.

She was beautiful when she was sad. So beautiful… that beauty had to be only for him!

"H-hinata!" he was the one to stutter, and the wind stopped it's torment of the two small humans.

her hair slowly fell to her shoulders like feathers. She turned silently and he sank to his knees, arms held out, all modesty and dignity forgotten.

"I love you!"

She couldn't. She couldn't lie, and those words had pieced deep, words she had longed forever to hear, yet all they did was bring her pain. She wished it had never existed, love. Then she would never see his sunken face, his fears confirmed, his world fading as she said the five words that made it all her fault….

She drew away, and with one last sob said solemnly;

"But I don't love you."


End file.
